Bleached Hearts
by Enialis G. Dragonne
Summary: A Bleach and Kingdom Hearts crossover. What happens when some strange people, 0ther than the residents, show up in Karakura that aren't who they claim to be? As usual relaitonships are mostly impled and are the ones from the source material.
1. Dive into the Soul

This is a crossover fic that I got the idea for after watching Bleach and playing Kingdom Hearts within close proximity of each other. I'd say post KH2 and sometime after the Bount arc in Bleach would be a good time frame.

* * *

After the usual father and son brawl, Kurosaki Ichigo was sitting down to dinner with his sisters and father. All was as normal as it could be; that is if you were a teenaged Soul Reaper, your mentor and friend sleeping in your closet, restless souls and soul sucking creatures constantly attacking, losing copious amounts of blood every adventure you undertake, and dealing with Don Kanonji constitutes as normal for you. Though on the other side of town, something ominous was happening. Black portals opened and three hooded figures stepped out.

"Such an interesting new world," said one.

"With plenty of hearts just ripe for the taking," said the second.

"We shall get to that, after we get set up," said the third.

Back at the Kurosaki household, post after dinner brawl, in Ichigo's bed room, a cell phone went off. This isn't your ordinary phone either; this one can detect souls entering this world. Kuchiki Rukia flipped it open and looked at the top half. The closet door opened and there was Rukia in yellow pajamas (Borrowed from Yuzu) and Ichigo looked over.

"What is it now? A Hollow?" said Ichigo in a nonchalant manor.

"No. The reading is strange, almost like a Bount," said Rukia.

A small bird doll in a rain coat popped named Ririn and said, "I sensed the same thing to."

"Right then, time to investigate this supposed Bount."

After a quick transformation, Ichigo and Rukia ran down the streets and found the black robed conspirators. One turned its attention to the two Soul Reapers.

"What do we have here? A boy with an oversized sword and his girlfriend?" said the one.

"Hey you! Rukia's not my girlfriend! Besides, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The first stranger snapped his fingers and out of inky black portals came small black creatures with yellow eyes and antennae, Shadow Heartless.

"These should keep you occupied," said the first.

"Oh you're so bad, they don't even have the proper equipment to deal with Heartless," said the second.

"Don't worry Mercury; they should only keep them occupied."

The three strangers disappeared in black portals and the Shadows came closer.

"What are these things!? Are they Hollows?" said Ichigo.

"No, they don't have the spiritual force of a Hollow. Besides they called these things Heartless," said Rukia.

The Shadows came closer and Ichigo swung at them with his Zanpaktuo. The poor Shadow was obliterated by the oversized blade and a small shimmering heart flew off into the sky. Two more came from the left and those too were easily disposed of. Back at the Kurosaki household, Rukia and Ichigo were discussing the mysterious people.

"So those hooded guys came out of nowhere and sicked their little Hollow rip-offs at us. I want to know who they are and what do they want?" said Ichigo.

"They were almost like Bounts, but we need to wait for people to go to actually confirm that theory," said Rukia.

"I don't want to take a chance. We need to find these guys and stop them before they do anything."

The next morning at Karakura High, Ichigo met with his other friends Inoue Orihime, a busty red head that seems to lack an essential organ, Ishida Uyru, the group's Quincy, Yasutora Sado, the largest one whom everyone seems to call Chad, and Abarai Renji, a vice-captain of one of the thirteen Soul Reaper squads in the Soul Society.

"So you're saying that three people came out of know where, summoned these things called Heartless and left you to fight them off?" said Uyru adjusting his glasses.

"That's about it. Oh and they wore black cloaks, they gave of the spiritual force of a Bount, and one was named Mercury," added Ichigo.

"Hmm," said Sado, (Which is quite a bit considering the most he ever says is in internal monologues).

"If we could only find them," said Orihime.

"Well it's not like they're going to walk up and introduce themselves," said Renji.

From out of nowhere, three people walked up to the group that had been hiding underneath a tree. One was tall, had slivery hair and bright blue eyes, another was shorter and had brown hair and a bit of a goofy smile, and the last one was a girl with reddish hair and green eyes.

"Hey there," said the brown haired boy, "My name's Sora."

"My name's Riku," said the silver haired boy,

"And I'm Kairi," said the red head.

"We're here from out of town and were wondering if you guys would give us a tour," said Sora.

"Why us?" asked Rukia.

"We thought that you guys might have an interesting point of view on this world," said Riku.

"Hmm, you seem pretty strange, where are you from exactly?" said Uyru.

"Like Sora said, we're from out of town," said Kairi.

"Why don't you meet us at the playground, it's a pretty easy spot to get to," said Orihime.

"We had better get to class, it was nice meeting all of you," said Sora.

The three strangers went away and left the group to their own devices.

"These guys seem pretty suspicious. First Kurosaki's attacked by three people, and then these three show up," said Uyru.

"Well we don't know for sure, we should wit for them to do something suspicious first," said Renji.

"We had better get to class as well," added Orihime.

The group went their separate ways, after all, Ichigo, Sado, Orihime, Rukia, and Uyru had to go to school while Renji did all the dirt digging.

The three stranger, were discussing what had happened.

"Riku, why did you have to use world? You could have blown our cover!" said Sora.

"Well I don't know if there is more to this world than the city," said Riku.

"Both of you relax," said Kairi, "We need to keep this disguise just a little longer so we can find them."

After the usual Chizuru love attack and the Tatsuki based thwarting, and other random yet commonly occurring events the class finally got settled. The teacher, Ms. Misato, started class of by introducing two new students.

"This is Kairi and Sora, they're new here and will be joining our class today," said Ms. Misato, "Why don't you two go sit by Ichigo and Orihime?"

So they did and when Ms. Misato got to teaching, Ichigo started to interrogate Sora.

"So, where's your silver haired friend?" asked Ichigo.

"Riku's a year older than both of us so he's a grade ahead," said Sora.

Over by Orihime, Kairi was talking about their home.

"So where did you come from?" asked Orihime.

"Sora and Riku were born on an island, and I moved into town a long time ago. We met on the small island that was close to our homes and we were friends ever since."

"That is so sweet. I wish I could live on an island."

"Well its just land surrounded by water, not really much to get excited about."

"Well technically we are on an island right now but I talking about…" Orihime started off on one of her long rants and Kairi nodded patiently.

At the lunch bell, Ichigo's group was by the tree and the three strangers were on the roof.

"I don't like that Sora kid. There's something weird about him," said Ichigo.

"I did sense quite the spiritual force coming from all three of them," said Uyru.

"I don't know. That Kairi girl is pretty nice. She and I talked about her hometown and she even took one of my pickled marshmallows," said Orihime.

"How in the world do you pickle a marshmallow Orihime? And why on earth would you want to eat something like that?" questioned Uyru.

"I like them because they're sweet, sour and fluffy at the same time."

"Forget I asked."

"Strange food aside, I don't think we can trust those three," said Rukia.

Back on the roof, the three strangers were staring at the culinary oddity that is Orihime's cooking.

"I think I saw it move," said Riku.

"How could anyone stomach this?" said Sora poking it with a stick.

"I have now idea. She asked me if I wanted something to eat and she handed that thing to me," said Kairi.

"I hope she wasn't trying to poison you Kairi."

"Me neither."

* * *

So this is how part one ends, with suspicions, questions, villains, and pickled marshmallows. I figured Kingdom Hearts and Bleach would be a natural combination only because of some of the close likenesses. I hope you enjoyed this. Part Two is on the way. 


	2. Cats in Bags and Nobodies Revealed

Well, Bleached Hearts has a second part now. Y4ZZorZ! I doubt even a pickled marshmallow will stop this form rolling on!

* * *

After the students were released from Karakura High, the three strangers meet with Ichigo and his friends in that little playground by the school. A Wild West style breeze and Ichigo decided to call out Sora and his friends.

"Who are you and what are doing here," said Ichigo.

"Didn't we tell you earlier?" said Sora.

"No. We want to know your true identities and why you are here."

"Looks like the cat's out of the bag Sora," said Riku.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi tuned around and began to converse amongst themselves.

"Great, these guys ran into them. What are we going to do?" said Riku.

"Well they know too much, we've already upset the world boarder so we might as well tell them the truth," said Sora.

"I want to know how they survived them. Those Heartless should have decimated them," said Kairi.

The trio turned around and Sora spoke up.

"We're going to tell you the truth, but you have to tell us what you know," he said.

"Deal. Now who are you?" said Uyru.

"Like we said before, we're Sora, Riku, and Kairi. We came here from a different world and we've been looking for some guys in black cloaks," said Kairi.

"We ran into those guys last might," said Rukia, "And they sent these thing called Heartless after us."

"How did you defeat them?"

"Kurosaki's a Soul Reaper. He can defeat most anything with his Zanpakuto," said Uyru.

"Zanpakuto? Is that like a Keyblade?" said Riku.

Riku, Sora, and Kairi summoned their Keyblades and everyone else looked at them.

"So you can call out these Keyblade things whenever you want?" said Ichigo.

"Yeah," said Sora.

"But why do I have to leave my body every time I want to become a Soul Reaper!?"

After much arguing, the new and rather shaky relationship was formed.

On the other side Karakura, the three robed figures appeared again, this time on a roof in the shopping district.

"There's a lot of hearts here," said Mercury, "Should we just unleash the Heartless?"

"Our hero from the other night might show up again. I fact I'm counting on it," said the first.

"Now that's down right nasty. I love it when you think like an evil genius Xathen."

Xathen snapped his fingers and Shadows began to appear and attack humans in the streets below. The group, who had been lucky enough to be in the same palace at the same time, had caught wind of the monsters and ran down to assist, Renji and Ichigo in their Soul Reaper forms, Sado with his arm, Orihime with her fairies, and Sora, Riku, and Kairi with their Keyblades. The Robed strangers looked down and found 'the hero from the other night', and the Keybladers.

"Looks like over guests have arrived. Now we can begin act one of our play," said Xathen.

The Keybladers ran up a fire escape and were the first on the building while everyone else worked on the Heartless issue.

"How novel, you decided to follow us after all," said Xathen.

"Yeah we followed you, and we're going to kick you butts," said Sora.

"Mercury, I expect you can deal with our friends."

"Will do boss!"

Mercury pulled down her hood and her long and slivery hair fell out. She had barely and color to her skin and red eyes. She smiled and licked her teeth as on good kick sent her head first into a fight with the Keybladers.

Sora slashed at Mercury and she dodged effortlessly. She pulled out a small silver dagger and blocked Riku. The dagger started to melt and became long and flowing, but still connected to its hilt. Mercury began to swing her liquid sliver sword like a madwoman and left Sora, Riku, and Kairi on the defensive.

Back on the ground, the soul reapers were dealing with the Heartless. Hacking away, their numbers finally thinned out and the entire group of Heartless destroyed. Ichigo and Renji turned their attention to the fight on the roof. They ran up the fire escape and Mercury leapt back to her partners in crime.

"What should we do about these natives Xathen?" said Mercury.

"Let the Nobodies deal with them," said Xathen.

He snapped his fingers and creatures in white appeared. A black and blue pulse shone up and down their sides and their strechy and malleable bodies rang up to Ichigo and Renji.

"What in the world are those things!?" shouted Ichigo.

"Dusks!" replied Kairi.

The Dusks whipped themselves at Ichigo and Renji, and hit their Zanpakuto. They slashed at the Dusks and they dodged and whipped their arms at back at them. The Dusks were beat down by the Keybladers. After a nice rest and a return to their respective bodies, they got back together back at the riverside.

"So who were those guys?" said Orihime.

"They're called Nobodies," said Riku, "They're what's left after some one with a strong will loses their heart. They might look like humans but they can't feel emotions because they lack hearts."

"What are they doing here?" said Uyru.

"They are gathering hearts to open the door to Kingdom Hearts so they can become human again," said Kairi.

"So how do they get the hearts?"

"They're controlling the Heartless. Heartless are attracted to the darkness in one's heart and they multiply by stealing hearts and they plan of defeating the Heartless and releasing the hearts into Kingdom Hearts," said Sora.

"So they want to mess with my town eh? Well they aren't going to get away with that," said Ichigo.

"You guys go home. Me and Renji will go and talk to Mr. Urahara and see if he doesn't know anything about these things," said Rukia.

The gang split up and meanwhile, the Nobodies were plotting their next move. What could it be? Find out next time!

* * *

Bonus material-

Behind the Original Characters-

Xathen- he seems to be the leader of this crew of Nobodies. Why does he refer to everything as if it were in a play? Could it lead to knowledge about his past? Or is he just insane like that?

Mercury- Second in command of the gang and a very scary girl. Her weapon is a dagger that becomes a whip like sword and she is prone to being an extrovert, which is unlike most Nobodies.

Next Chapter Preview-

Nobodies, Heartless, Keybladers, and Shinigami! Oh my! Things heat up as the Keybladers and Soul Reapers encounter the Nobodies again and this time they have reinforcements! But who? Find out next time!


	3. Next Scene

All week there had been nothing but Heartless popping up. Whether it was at school, the streets, or the shopping district, Xathen and his cohorts have been at the scene of every attack. Mercury kept our heroes at bay while Xathen and his friend disappeared into the darkness and escaped time after time. Ichigo and Sora were frustrated at this fact while everyone else was more concerned with the Nobodies' plan. While in the world of Betwixt and Between, the Nobodies were contemplating their next move.

"Why do those hero wanna-bes keep interfering?" said Mercury.

"They believe that what we are doing is morally wrong," said the third.

"Morals aside, they keep interfering with the first act. We need to get them off the stage before they completely decimate our plans," said Xathen.

"I have a plan," said the third.

"Do tell Lexanid," said Xathen.

"I've heard them discussing creatures called Hollows. I have spied on their world to find out what these creatures are."

"And?" said Mercury.

"They're like us, only they want to eat souls. One might say the enemy of our enemy is our friend."

"I think it's time we add a few more characters to our act," said Xathen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura town Shopping District, twelve o four p.m., Keybladers

Sora, Kairi, and Riku were looking around aimlessly, trying to find a place to stay, as Ichigo is lacking in closet space. They weren't paying attention, when they bumped into several people. Two young men, one with spiky dirty blonde hair, dressed in a grey hoodie and green cargo pants, the other was older but only slightly taller. He had similar dirty blonde hair but wore it off to the side with a section over his right eye and wearing a black leather jacket, a pair of black jeans, and a dark red shirt. They extend their hands and helped the Keybladers up.

"We're so sorry," apologized Kairi.

"Don't worry about it," said the shorter one.

"What's up with your friend there?" asked Sora, pointing at the one in the jacket.

"Oh, him? He's a mute. Can't talk."

"Really? That's sad," said Kairi.

The one in the jacket took out a notebook and began scribbling in it. He drew a picture of himself with the same exact indifferent look on his face.

"He doesn't really care if you feel sorry for him," said the younger one.

"You honestly get all that from his little picture?" said Riku.

"Yeah. Say, since we seem to be hitting it off so well, why don't we introduce ourselves? I'm Katsuo."

The boy in the jacket scribbled out "KYO."

"Well Kyo and Katsuo, I'm Kairi."

"Sora!"

"Riku."

"We say you guys walking around with some other highschoolers, could we meet them too?" asked Katsuo.

"Umm sure. I don't think they'll mind," said Sora.

The Keybladers lead their new friends to the spot by the river, where the Shinigami crew was.

"What do we have here? Did the kids with the keys pick up some new friends?" said Renji.

"These two seem familiar some how. I can't quite put my finger on it," said Ichigo.

"These are our new friends, Kyo and Katsuo," said Kairi.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Destructive art #31: Shot of Red Fire!" shouted Rukia.

A small red sphere shot out of her palm and headed toward Kyo and Katsuo. They flashed out of the way and all that was left was a burning notebook one the ground. Chad casually got up and stamped out the fire while Ichigo turned to Rukia.

"Rukia! What did you do that for!?" shouted Ichigo.

"Ichigo you idiot! Those two were the guys from last night! Didn't you sense their spiritual force?" retorted Rukia.

Kyo and Katsuo reappeared and they seemed surprised.

"Good job, Rukia was it?" said Katsuo.

"Well she seems to have us pegged, eh Lexanid?" said Kyo.

"Don't worry Xathen, they'll get theirs for trying to set us on fire."

"Pity, and that was a brand new notebook to."

"So that's your names? Where's that Mercury girl that follows you?" said Sora, Keyblade bared.

"That's a surprise for later, right now you guys get to have fun with us," said Lexanid.

The Keybladers leapt at their Nobody foes while the Shinigami crew became battle ready. Xathen disappeared into darkness and Lexanid was left alone.

"Where'd that other guy go?" said Ichigo in spirit form.

"No matter, he just wants to let me have some fun," said Lexanid.

Lexanid pulled out his weapon: a pair of punching daggers shaped like claws. He leaped in close and started to scratch and slash at anyone within range. The Nobody kept the Keybladers busy, while that Shinigami crew ran all over Karakura looking for Xathen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mercury! Is everything set for Scene Two of our first act?" said Xathen.

"You bet, took me a while to lure those things out though," said Mercury.

The two Nobodies were onto of an apartment complex with a clock on the top.

"Good. Now the next scene shall begin."


End file.
